Cumpleaños de Locura
by Shadow Noir Wing
Summary: A pesar de estar en medio de una guerra nuestros protagonistas encontraron tiempo para organizar una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa para nuestros sexys gemelos ¿Qué locuras vivieron todos para organizar dicha fiesta? Bueno pues pasen y veanlo.


_**DISCLAIMER.- **__Saint Seiya no me pertenece, todos sabemos que le pertenece a Kurumada-sensei aunque eso no quiere decir que no desee tener algún par de dorados y bronceados jejeje, Los primeros dos capítulos se encuentran basados así como algunos acontecimientos futuros en __**Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas Meio Sinwa (Saint Seiya: El lienzo perdido, el mito de Hades)**_ _así que si no lo has leído no entenderás algunas cosas y/o escenas. También se tomaron algunos fragmentos o tomos del manga escritos casi al pie de la letra, se hará notar de que tomo se ha extraído la escena. Personajes que no conozcan son de mi entera creación por excepción de aquellos que mencione. _

**Simbología:**

"DEJEN REVIEW**"**…Pensamientos

"DEJEN REVIEW"…Conversación telepática, vía cosmos o teléfono

Línea…. Cambio de Escena

_Palabras en cursiva…_ Palabras en otros idotas cuyo significado estarán al final

* * *

**OMAKE **

**Un cumpleaños de locura**

_**20 de Mayo**_

_**Templo de Piscis**_

Reunidos en este templo se encontraban la mayoría de los santos, sombras, ángeles y amazonas por excepto de los gemelos dorados quienes acompañaron a su tío al pueblo por petición de él aunque fue un plan con maña por parte del susodicho. Sentada en uno de los sofás de la sala de Afrodita, Saori sostenía una libreta y anotaba algo mientras todos los demás hablaban al mismo tiempo cosa que le estaba causando jaqueca a Noriko.

- ¡Silencio! – Gritó molesta logrando con ello que todos se callaran y la miraran – Gracias ahora ¿Podemos hablar uno a la vez y no todos en manada?... ¿Qué tenemos hasta ahora seguro?

- El lugar – Contestó Saori mirando la lista – Hemos decidido que será en el Templo principal, cuando se reconstruyó el Santuario pedí que mandaran a hacer un salón para eventos

- Bien ahora ¿La comida?

- Podemos mandar a traerla – Contestó Aldebarán – Conozco un lugar donde nos pueden hacer un descuento

- Perfecto Alde, te harás cargo de eso

- Por supuesto princesa

- ¿Decoración? – Preguntó Noriko pero luego miró a Yuki – ¿Por qué no te haces cargo de eso?

- Claro no hay problema pero necesitare ayuda

- Nosotros te ayudamos

- ¿Nosotros? – Preguntaron a coro y bastante sorprendidos Radamanthys y Mino que seguían estando en el Santuario por orden de Hades para proteger a Anastasia

- Si, nosotros – Les dijo Aiacos mirándolos seriamente

- Ok luego discuten eso – Les calló Noriko y miro al resto – ¿Qué mas falta?

- ¿Invitados externos a nosotros?

- Esa es una buena pregunta Selene, ¿A quienes…?

Noriko se detuvo abruptamente y miro con sorpresa a la entrada del piso residencial igual que el resto, allí parados estaban Selene y Shura los que llevaban casi un mes en Japón y no veían solos, en brazos de Shura estaba un pequeño de 5 años, cabellos oscuros y ojos amatistas, era como ver a un Shura en miniatura.

- Parece como si hubieran visto a un fantasma – Se burló Shura

- Oh por Zeus – Murmuraron algunos al ver al trío

- Shura, Selene ya era hora de que regresaran – Exclamó Ariane sonriendo mientras se acercaba a ellos y luego acarició la cabeza del pequeño – Hola Izzy

- Hola Tía Ari – Contestó el pequeño con una tímida sonrisa

- Vaya Izzy mírate que grande estas

El resto de las sombras doradas se acercaron para saludar al pequeño quien parecía ya menos tímido al ver personas conocidas. Shura le paso al pequeño a Selene para irse luego a donde estaban los dorados y se dejo caer en uno de los asientos vacíos masajeándose el cuello.

- Shura, ¿hay algo que quieras decirnos? – Aioros miro de brazos cruzados a su mejor amigo, este suspiro

- Su nombre es Isilión, es el hijo de Selene… y mío.

- ¡¿Qué?

- ¡¿Tu hijo?

Tardaron al menos veinte minutos en tratar de calmarlos y poner al tanto a los chicos acerca de la situación, cabe decir que todos se sorprendieron bastante. Pusieron también a los recién llegados al tanto de lo que estaban planeando aunque era bastante obvio, por el momento tenían casi todo listo pero aun faltaban algunas cosas.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

**Barrio de Plaka **

Aldebarán seguido por Afrodita, Camus y Shiryu se encuentran caminando por las calles de uno de los barrios turísticos más importantes y bellos de Atenas, Afrodita y Camus aun se sorprendían cuanto es que había cambiado la ciudad en cinco años, Shiryu por otro lado miraba con curiosidad los puestos de artesanías de las calles.

- Alde ¿A dónde vamos exactamente? – Pregunta Afrodita curioso

- No falta mucho, solo dos calles. El restaurante es uno de comida mexicana que se ha vuelto muy popular estos meses.

- ¿Comida Mexicana? – Camus enarcó una ceja mirando a Tauro – ¿La comida de la fiesta será Mexicana?

- Algunos platillos, la princesa y Sakura quieren que sea un menú variado. Por suerte Rosita sabe preparar muchos tipos de platillos. Ah aquí es.

Delante de ellos se erguía con orgullo un gran restaurante cuya fachada es de color amarillo pálido con bordes rojizos, un enorme letrero rezaba: "El Gallo Dorado" en color rojo con fondo amarillo más luminoso y la figura de un gallo como fondo también. Aldebarán entro en el lugar el cual se encontraba bastante lleno cosa que no les sorprendió puesto que era temporada Alta y había muchos extranjeros. Muchas miradas se posaron en los cuatro caballeros vestidos de civiles, sobre todo por los atractivos que son; se acercaron hacia la barra cerca de la caja registradora se encuentra una mujer entrada en años, cabello castaño amarrado en una cebolla con algunos mechones grises, ojos almendra, rechoncha pero se veía que era una buena mujer. De pronto esta levantó la mirada topándose de ese modo con los recién llegados y al ver al Santo de Tauro se le ilumino la mirada, salió apresuradamente de detrás de la barra y se acercó a el para darle un gran abrazo de oso.

- Aldebarán M´ijo – Exclamó con gran alegría la mujer – Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía ¿Dónde te habías metido estos cinco años?

- Es una larga historia Rosita

- ¿Quiénes son tus amigos, M´ijo?

- Oh son mis compañeros y hermanos de armas, Camus de Acuario, Afrodita de Piscis ambos santos de oro y Shiryu Caballero divino del dragón.

- Mucho gusto señora – Saludaron a coro los tres

- Pero que guapos amigos tienes y con tan buenos modales – Les sonrió la mujer mientras les daba un maternal abrazo a cada uno de ellos que los dejo por un momento, petrificados; hacía mucho que no recordaban como se sentía recibir un abrazo como aquel. – Pueden llamarme Rosita

- Rosita venía a pedirte un favor

- Claro M´ijo el que quieras

- Bueno veras, en 8 días será el cumpleaños de otros hermanos de armas, gemelos y la princesa Athena quiere saber si puedes ayudarnos con la comida.

- ¿Podré visitar el Santuario?

- Claro

- En ese caso cuenta conmigo M´ijo pero ¿Cuántas personas serán?

- Al menos unas doscientas – La señora enarcó ambas cejas al escuchar la cantidad de personas y sonrió, eso le ayudaría bastante para lograr pagar finalmente la hipoteca del restaurante-casa.

- Mamá aquí esta lo que me pediste

Una preciosa chica de cortos cabellos castaños amarrados en una coleta con algunos mechones fuera de lugar rozando sus sonrojadas mejillas debido al esfuerzo de cargar varias cajas, sus ojos chocolates son luminosos y llenos de amabilidad, realmente la chica aunque menudita es preciosa.

- Pero niña no tenías que traerlas en un solo viaje podría a verte lastimado – Le regaño Rosita

- Permíteme – Aldebarán se acercó y le quito todas las cajas ante la sorprendida mirada de la chica que no pasaba de los 20 años ya que estas pesaban bastante

- Gracias M´ijo, mira te presentó a mi hija menor. Itzel el es Aldebarán es un caballero dorado.

- ¿De los que viven en el legendario Santuario del que tanto oí? – Preguntó Itzel sorprendida pero también curiosa

- Así es hija

Aquella tarde fue productiva sobre todo para Aldebarán quien hizo muy buena amistad con Itzel González ante las miradas picaras de Afrodita, divertida de Camus y alegres de Shiryu. Regresaron al Santuario con la comida ya asegurada pero lo que encontraron al regresar los dejó petrificados de la sorpresa pues delante de ellos sentados a los pies de Aries se encuentran Sakura y Kanon, él acariciaba la mejilla de ella mirándola con cariño y devoción, ella tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas y el anhelo iluminaba su rojiza mirada mientras apoyaba sus manos en el suelo. Los rostros de ambos se encontraban muy cerca, los cuatro santos estaban a punto de ser participes del primer beso de ese par… lamentablemente alguien interrumpió la escena lo cual hizo que los santos pusieran los ojos en blanco al ver a Belcebú jalar a Kanon lejos de Sakura y empezar una discusión en donde Sakura trataba de detenerlos.

- Será mejor que vayamos antes de que empeore – Suspiró Camus desalentado

- No es posible, cuando estuvo a segundos de a ver sucedido ese imbécil se interpone – Gruñó molesto Afrodita mientras se acercaba dando grandes zancadas

- ¿No les parece que Afrodita se comporta de forma extraña? – Les preguntó Shiryu extrañado

- Si, desde que Sakura llegó al santuario. Me preguntó por que será.

Sakura agradeció a todos los ángeles del cielo al ver llegar a los cuatro santos y lograron separar a ese par. De inmediato se acercó hacia Kanon para asegurarse que estuviera bien pero por suerte solo tenía el labio partido con un poco de sangre manchándolos. Belcebú vio con molestia y celos como el hermoso ángel estaba al pendiente de ese humano molesto, no lo había querido aceptar antes pero ahora no podía negar lo evidente y mucho menos cuando Sakura se había interpuesto en un ataque directo suyo y Kanon, no le importó salir lastimada con tal de que Kanon estuviera bien. Asmodeus, que lo había acompañado, le sujeto del brazo y lo saco de allí rápidamente antes de que se le ocurriera atacar al santo de nuevo.

- Deberías de darte por vencido, su corazón ya pertenece a alguien.

- La guerra aun no ha terminado y al final yo seré el ganador

- Lo dudo – Exclamó Dakarai que se había acercado al percibir el disturbio, venía de la mano del pequeño Izzy – Ellos están destinados a estar juntos ni tu ni nadie podrá romper las cadenas del destino que atan sus almas.

- ¿Acaso Azriel te dijo algo?

- ¡Mami! – Gritó Izzy soltándose del rubio y corrió a su madre quien lo alzo

- Hola cariño – Le dijo Selene mientras besaba su mejilla luego volvió su vista a su hermano de armas y los dos ángeles infernales – ¿Y bien Rai?

- No mucho, ya sabes lo confuso que es hablar con el patriarca de la orden del destino.

- Ni me lo digas, aun recuerdo cuando me felicitó por esperar a Izzy y para ese entonces ni lo sabía aun. Por cierto ¿Cómo van los preparativos?

- No se han dado cuenta aun, Sakura es una buena distracción.

- Si, no me extraña – Murmuró Selene viendo a Sakura tomar el brazo de Kanon y lo llevaba al tercer templo.

* * *

_**Santuario Marino**_

_**En ese momento**_

- ¿Fiesta de cumpleaños? – Preguntaron a coro Julián y sus generales mirando con sorpresa a Saori quien acompañada de Seiya invitó personalmente a Poseidón

- Si, en 8 días más haremos una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa para Saga y Kanon.

- Sabemos que las cosas han estado tensas desde que todos regresamos – Dijo Seiya recargado detrás del asiento de Saori – Pero sería una buena forma de seguir con el programa que Luhtien nos dejo a todos

- No menciones ese nombre – Espetó Julián con un escalofrío que fue sentido por los generales y Thetis también – Aun recuerdo sus consultas

- No fueron tan malas, ella ayudó mucho a mis santos y todos la recuerdan con cariño

- Pues serán solamente ellos por que lo que es los demás…

- ¿Irán o no? – Preguntó Seiya para volver al tema principal

- Si por que no, como bien dijiste Pegaso será una buena forma de seguir limando asperezas.

- Perfecto, el 30 de Mayo en el Santuario a las 8:00 P.M. Mu los estará esperando en Aries para llevarlos al Templo Principal donde se llevará acabo la fiesta.

- ¿Yo también puedo ir? – Preguntó una voz femenina desde la entrada de la sala

Cuando todos giraron vieron entrar a una hermosa chica más o menos de la edad de Julián (22 años) cabellos cortos azul metálico, ojos azules un poco rasgados. Saori abrió enormemente los ojos al verla allí.

- ¿Umi-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pues estoy visitando a mi esposo – Dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se acercaba a Julián y lo abrazaba por detrás ante la sorpresa de Athena

- Oh por dios, no me digas que…

- Siento no a vértelo contado antes

- ¡Anfritite! – Exclamó Saori reconociendo en Umiko Mizuno su mejor amiga a la esposa de su tío Poseidón

- Ahora entiendo

- ¿Entender que? – Pregunta curioso Eo mirando a Pegaso

- Lo que Sakura nos dijo a Saori y a mi antes de salir del Santuario, seguramente ella ya sabía de la presencia de la señora Anfritite

- ¿Sakura? – Isaac miró curioso a Seiya

- La reencarnación de la hija de Ares

- ¿Kirsebaer apareció? – Gritaron sorprendidos Julián y Umiko al escuchar aquello

- Es una larga historia

Saori y Seiya suspiraron mientras se dispusieron a contarles lo que había ocurrido los últimos meses en el Santuario.

* * *

_**30 de Mayo**_

_**Templo de Géminis, 10:00 a.m.**_

Los gemelos parpadearon con sorpresa parados en la puerta de la cocina, la cual estaba adornada con listones de los cuales colgaban unas letras que decían: "Feliz Cumpleaños." La mesa de la cocina se encuentra rebosando de un delicioso desayuno que consiste tazas de café recién hecho, Koulouri (una especie de rosquillas de pan cubiertas de semillas de sésamo), Tiropitta (hojaldres bien de queso), Spanakopitta (hojaldres de espinacas), Kreatopitta (hojaldre de carne), acompañados de varios yogurts. A cada lado de la mesa se encontraban su tío Marcus y Sakura, ambos sonriéndoles a los gemelos – en el caso de Sakura con una dulce sonrisa –.

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! – Dijeron a coro Sakura y Marcus mientra iban y les daban un abrazo, en el caso de Sakura un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

- No creí que lo supieras – Murmuró Kanon con sorpresa pero feliz

- Pues ya vez que si – Le dijo sonriendo Sakura mientras lo jalaba de la mano para que se acercara a al mesa, Marcus empujó a Saga

- Vamos chicos desayunen que después tenemos que irnos

- ¿Irnos?... ¿A dónde tío Marcus? – Preguntaron confundidos los gemelos a coro, Marcus sonrió sin poder evitar recordar cuando eran niños y hablaban de esa manera o terminaban la frase del otro

- Pasaremos el día fuera, ya le hemos pedido permiso a la princesa

- ¿Hemos?

- Hemos, yo iré con ustedes – Exclamó Sakura mientras se sentaba a lado de Kanon

Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada confundido pero terminaron por encogerse de hombros y sentarse para disfrutar de tan delicioso desayuno hecho por Sakura. Los tres hombres se sentían a gusto con el ángel cerca de ello, era como si perteneciera a esa pequeña familia; cuando terminaron los gemelos fueron a cambiarse y mientras Marcus terminaba de limpiar la cocina Sakura fue a abrir la puerta justo cuando Aioros y Shura iban a tocarla.

- Me sigo preguntando como haces eso – Exclamó Shura perplejo, Sakura solo rió divertida

- Bueno, mi madre es un Ángel del Destino y ellos pueden ver el futuro, supongo que heredé eso de ella ¿No? – Le dijo con una sonrisa – Pasen, los pasteles están listos y aprovechando que los chicos se están cambiando pueden llevárselo.

- ¿No han sospechado nada?

- No Aioros, además Marcus y yo llevaremos a los gemelos al pueblo, lo distraeremos todo el día hasta que llegue la hora acordada

- Tomen – Dijo Marcus mientras le tendía uno de los tantos pasteles que estaban camuflados en la cocina por los poderes de Sakura y todos cubiertos por cajas de plástico

Con cuidado los dos santos de oro tomaron todas las cajas y luego de asegurarse de no caerse y ver bien por donde van se fueron del Templo de Géminis justo cuando los gemelos llegaron a la sala donde Sakura y Marcus esperaban. Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlos – sobre todo a Kanon – ya que los dos hombres se ven muy atractivos. Saga lleva un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro, una camiseta de manga larga roja y encima otra de color blanco con manga corta que tenía un corte en el pecho dejando ver la de color rojo. Kanon viste un pantalón negro de mezclilla, una camiseta azul oscuro de manga corta con el cuello en "V". Los gemelos se dieron cuenta que no fueron los únicos en ir a cambiarse ya que Sakura tenía otra ropa diferente, esta vez viste una falda de mezclilla azul oscuro corta hasta arriba de la rodilla, una playera negra de tirantes con encaje en la parte del pecho y al final de la playera a la altura de la cintura, encima lleva otra playera de manga corta color magenta con escote en "V" dejando ver la playera de tirantes y en el pecho tiene tejida la palabra "PRIMROSE", botas de tacón alta, un ligero maquillaje de sombras rosas y plata, labios pintados de rosa, sus largos cabellos sujetados en una coleta alta terminaban el atuendo. Por la forma en que estaba vestida los tres hombres dedujeron que la rubia ha pasado mucho tiempo con Noriko, su sello estaba por todos lados.

- ¿Listos? – Preguntó Sakura mientras se acomodaba su bolsa negra en el brazo

- Listos

- Bien entonces vámonos o se nos hará tarde

Los cuatro salieron del templo y posteriormente del Santuario con dirección a Rodorio pues ese día había una feria en el pueblo. Rodorio es el pueblo que se encuentra cerca del Santuario y de la ciudad de Atenas, un pueblo a la que la mayoría de los santos va sin embargo el mejor lugar para divertirse – aunque eso si más caro – era la ciudad de Atenas.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Templo Principal**_

_**11:00 a.m.**_

- ¡Radamanthys, Ikki dejen de pelear y muevan esas mesas! – Gritó Yuki inclinada sobre una mesa con un plano lleno de dibujos y acompañada de Camus y Hyoga – ¿Dónde esta Afrodita?

- Aquí estoy – Dijo el susodicho llegando con un cargamento de canastas llena de rosa negras azuladas que Sakura cultivaba en el templo de Piscis con ayuda de Afrodita

- Genial ve con Ariane y Dakarai para que te ayuden con los arreglos florales, Milo, Aioria ¿Terminaron de poner la manta? – Preguntó pero no recibió respuesta, extrañada levantó la mirada solo para ver a los susodichos discutiendo con el león subido en una escalera y Milo sosteniéndola

- ¡Te digo que esta chueca! – Le gritó Milo molesto a Aioria – ¡Baja de allí gato ya la pongo derecha yo!

- ¡No esta chueca Milo sino perfectamente alineada!

- ¡Pues tu vista ha de estar fallando gato por que yo la veo chueca!

- Oye Yuki ¿Dónde pongo esto? – Preguntó Aioros entrando trayendo un carrito lleno de instrumentos

- Ponlos sobre escenario por favor

- Ok – Aioros se dirigió allí pero se detuvo cuando vio a su hermano menor y al escorpión discutiendo, se acerco a ellos y miro el trabajo de ambos – ¿Saben una cosa chicos? Esa pancarta esta chueca

Hubo un silencio sepulcral ante lo dicho por Aioros y entonces Milo miro con burla a Aioria

- Ja lo vez, hasta tu hermano esta de acuerdo conmigo. – Una gota de sudor bajo por la cabeza todos mirando al sonriente Milo

- ¡Hermano! – Se quejó Aioria

- Yo solo dije lo que vi

- ¿Qué están haciendo todos aquí? – Pregunta Seika curiosa entrando en el lugar

- ¡Nee-san! – Gritó Seiya contento de verla mientras se acercaba y le daba un abrazo – ¿Cuándo llegaste?

- Hace media hora, solo fui a mi habitación a dejar mi maleta y al toparme con Shion-sama me dijo que todos estarían aquí, ¿Me he perdido de algo? Es que veo más gente de la usual.

- La verdad es que si, te has perdido de mucho – Exclamó Ikki acercándose a su novia y tomándola de la cintura – Ven te explico todo

Seika se encogió de hombros y se dejo guiar por su hombre para que el explicara todo. A medida que pasaban las horas el lugar iba tomando su forma y entre todo lograron dejar el lugar irreconocible y digno para una fiesta. Una vez terminado todo Saori arrastro a las chicas – incluso a su cuñada pese a las quejas que recibía de esta pues aun no se llevaba del todo bien – hacia su habitación para poder arreglarse, el resto se fueron a sus respectivos templos y/o habitaciones para estar presentables y en espera de que los festejados llegaran lo cual no faltaba mucho.

Por el camino que lleva de Rodorio al Santuario iban unos prácticamente muertos de la risa Sakura y Saga mientras delante de ellos van unos molestos Marcus y Kanon bañados por algo raro, una sustancia pegajosa de color azul que ninguno quiere saber que es pero huele horrible. La rubia trae entre sus manos un enorme peluche de lobo blanco que Kanon había ganado para ella en la feria y los cuatro cargaban también varias bolsas.

- Oh vamos ¿Aun siguen enfadados?

- Si tuvieras esta cosa encima también lo estarías – Le dijo Kanon molesto a su hermano

- Y no tiene nada de gracia – Exclamó Marcus con una mueca

- Sentimos a vernos reído pero ustedes en su lugar se hubieran reído también – Sakura se adelanto unos pasos para quedar enfrente de tío y sobrino – Además yo les advertí que se movieran pero no me hicieron caso y allí tienen las consecuencias.

Ambos soltaron un bufido y ya no dijeron nada hasta llegar al Santuario aunque se extrañaron un montón al no ver a Mu y Aldebarán en sus casas ni si quiera sentían sus cosmos.

- ¿Dónde estarán? – Se preguntó Saga extrañado mientras entraban en Géminis

- quien sabe – Dijo Sakura mientras miraba a los tres hombre – Marcus, Kanon dense un baño rápido y cámbiense de ropa, quiero llevarlos a los tres a un lugar que descubrí ayer pues les tengo una sorpresa.

- ¿Otra? – Preguntaron a coro los 3

- Si, así que moviéndose chicos

20 minutos después con Kanon y Marcus con ropa limpia y bien bañados subían por los 12 casa directo al templo principal, dándose cuenta que igual que en Aries y Tauro no había nadie que custodiaba los templos lo cual les preocupo, podrían recibir un ataque de un momento a otro y nadie estaría para hacerle frente al enemigo, sin embargo Sakura los tranquilizo diciendo que ella misma había usado parte de su poder como Ángel de la Benevolencia para poner un escudo alrededor del Santuario de modo que si algún enemigo lo pasara ella lo sabría. Una vez en el templo principal ella los llevo un pasillo que no habían visto antes hasta una habitación de puerta doble hechas de madera con el emblema de Atenea talladas en ella, la rubia tomo la manija y la giro para abrir una de las puertas y permitir el acceso a los tres hombres detrás de ella, el lugar estaba sumido en una gran oscuridad solo iluminada por la puerta abierta pero aun así no veían más allá del halo de luz. Cuando Sakura cerró la puerta y el lugar se sumió en una profunda oscuridad los gemelos iban a preguntar por que estaban allí cuando de pronto la luz del salón se prendió dejándolos encandilados por un momento y también medios sordos llevándose un buen susto cuando escucharon el grito:

- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

Los gemelos parpadearon sorprendidos y confundidos, delante de ellos se encuentran la mayoría de los habitantes del Santuario entre la Orden Divina, Dorada, Plateada y Bronce, Jueces, Ángeles, Sombra Doradas y Dioses. Por alguna razón Julián Solo reencarnación de Poseidón junto con sus generales estaban también allí; la habitación en la que están es enorme con grandes ventanales permitiendo ver la hermosa noche y parte de la luna, en el fondo hay un pequeño escenario con algunos instrumentos y encima una enorme manta que dice:

_**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS**_

_**SAGA & KANON**_

Hay también listones, globos y serpentinas por doquier, mesas con mantenles con la constelación de géminis bordadas en las esquinas, una mesa más grande llena a rebosar de comida, otra mediana de bebida y otra aunque más pequeña estaba rebosante de cajas de regalo… ¡Incluso había estatuas de Hielo de lo gemelos, de la armadura de géminis y ¿Esa era la armadura de dragón marino? Ambos miraron a Sakura quien les sonreía y alzó las manos.

- Sorpresa – Canturreó con la tonadita de Feliz cumpleaños

Aun sin salir de su estupefacción lo gemelo recibieron los saludos y felicitaciones de todos incluso de los jueces y los Ángeles Caídos. Aunque a Kanon le sorprendió enormemente ver a los generales allí pues sus relaciones aun estaban tensas aunque gracias a Luthien – la psicóloga personal de las órdenes griegas – las cosas habían mejorado bastante.

- Felicidades Kanon – Le dijo Julián sonriendo mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda al gemelo menor quien se tensó – Y por supuesto a ti también Saga

- Gracias señor Poseidón – Dijo Saga al ver que su hermano siga sin reaccionar

- Vaya parece que te estás haciendo viejo – Se burló Bian dándole un golpe en el brazo a Kanon

- Cállate Bian – Le respondió Kanon sobándose el brazo

- ¡Hola Pose-chan! – Fue el saludó de una entusiasmada Sakura que últimamente ha estado bastante hiperactiva

- ¡Qué no me digan Pose-chan! – Gritó Julián por reflejo, fue entonces que cayó en cuenta de lo que dijo y a quien se lo dijo.

Miró a la persona que lo había saludado encontrándose con la hermosa rubia platina de ojos rubí. Los generales – al menos en su mayoría – observaron con gran interés a la chica y en el caso de Bian y Eo de una forma nada educada que le hizo a Kanon hervir la sangre, por instinto tomo el brazo de la chica y la jaló para abrazarla, ella parpadeo confundida y miro al geminiano pero esta demasiado ocupado asesinando con la mirada a los dos generales, miro entonces a Saga con la pregunta reflejada en sus rojizas orbes pero este solo sonrió divertido confundiendo aún más a la pobre chica. Por suerte Saori vio aquella y rápidamente se dispuso a intervenir.

- _"__Llévate a Kanon lejos del grupo antes de que ataque alguno__"_

- "_¿Por qué atacaría a los que fueron sus amigos? _

- "_No fueron sus amigos y en serio Sakura hay que ser un ciego para no darse cuenta que Kanon esta celoso de cómo te miran Eo y Bian.__"_

Sakura enrojeció un poco pero decidió hacerle caso a Saori, sobre todo cuando ciertas imágenes aparecieron en su mente. Alzo su mano y la puso encima de la de Kanon llamando la atención del susodicho quien bajo la mirada hasta toparse con la de ella.

- Tengo sed, ¿Me acompañas por una bebida? Creo que vi que había un Gluhwein sea lo que sea eso, pero Noriko dice que sabe bien

- No creo que a Dakarai le guste oír eso – Rió Kanon mientras ambos empezaban a marcharse

- Ya pero se encuentra entretenido hablando con Aioros, dudo que se de cuenta.

- Menos mal – Suspiró Saori detrás de los generales sobresaltándolos – Hola me alegra que hayan podido venir.

- Hola Saori – Dijo Umi sonriendo nerviosa – ¿Qué fue todo eso?

- Kanon es muy celoso con Sakura, si bien no son pareja no es ningún secreto que ambos se gustan pero no más no dan el paso. Así que les recomiendo que no se acerquen mucho a ella sino no solo sufriran los celos de Kanon también los de Belcebú que esta por allá y si lográn pasar ese par que solo se la pasa peleando por la atención de Sakura tendrán que lidiar con Seiya, Saga y Afrodita que la quieren como una hermana por no decir a Shion y a Dohko quienes la conocieron cuando era Kirsebaer la hija de Ares y de Katia.

- ¿Es ella? – Se sorprendió Umiko

- Aja – Contestó Saori pero al ver a su amiga muy pensativa después de su comentario la miro curiosa – ¿Sucede algo?

- Es que antes no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Kanon y ahora que lo vi – Murmura mientras posa su mirada en la del gemelo menor – Me recuerda a alguien pero en este momento no identifico a quien

Saga enarcó una ceja al escuchar eso pero no comentó nada aunque Saori tenía cierto presentimiento de saber a que se refería Umiko. Por otro lado en mesa de bebidas la pobre Sakura se encontraba casi ahogándose debido al pequeño sorbo de esa bebida rara que había bebido por sugerencia de Noriko, Kanon de inmediato le paso un vaso con agua – y agradeció a todos los dioses por la jarra de agua limpia que encontró en la mesa – para que tomara un poco. Asmodeus que cuidaba desde lejos a Sakura en compañía de Belcebú, Damabiah, Jabamiah y Manakel, sobre todo al ver como se acercaba a la mesa de bebida, pues los ángeles blancos tenían muy poca – por no decir nada – de tolerancia al alcohol.

- No le vuelvo a hacer caso a Noriko – Murmuró Sakura con la mano en la garganta

- Te lo dije – Antes de que la rubia le pudiera decir algo escucharon algo extraño, al girar la cabeza vieron que Camus esta regañando a Ikki y a Hyoga aunque el único que parecía avergonzado era el cisne – ¿Qué estará pasando?

- No lo se pero acerquémonos, a ver que sucede

Los dos se acercaron hacia la pequeña multitud de caballeros y amazonas que veían entretenidos la escena, Sakura tomó el brazo de Ariane quien volteo al sentirla.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Pregunta Kanon curioso como solo un Géminis

- Hyoga e Ikki estaban por iniciar un concurso de quien bebe más pero para su mala suerte Camus lo escuchó, si bien es cierto que ya son mayores de edad Camus no quiere que beban tan jóvenes. Aunque solo Hyoga parece algo avergonzado.

- No me extraña – Murmuró Kanon negando con la cabeza – Después de todo Camus odia a los alcohólicos.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntaron ambas chicas enarcando una ceja

- Parece que la fiesta esta siendo todo un éxito ¿No te parece? – Exclamó Dohko mirando a u mejor amigo – Y ni uno se mató al momento de organizarla

- Por suerte – Suspiró aliviado Shion – Al parecer la ayuda de Luthien no fue desaprovechada, sin embargo tengo un mal presentimiento

- ¿Mal presentimiento?... ¿A que te refieres?

- Si, no sentía uno de estos desde que los dorados eran niños. El último que tuve fue cuando a Camus, Milo y Aioria se les ocurrió salir del santuario cuando tenían 15 años, pescaron una borrachera impresionante y terminaron en la cárcel por faltas a la moral.

- ¡¿En serio? – Fue el grito de sorpresa de Marin y Noriko que habían escuchado todo. Sobresaltados ambos santos miraron a las amazonas

- Eso tengo que escucharlo – Sonrió Noriko malignamente

Para ese tiempo todos se habían integrado bastante bien aunque también habían muchos roces y peleas no solo eran las de Kanon vs Belcebú; una de esas peleas/discusiones son entre Camus y Noriko. Ese par tenía la más extraña relación que todos hubieran visto, unos días parecen llevarse bien, otros parecen perros y gatos, otros ni se hablan, otros más se sumergían en diferentes tipos de debate que provocaban al final una lucha de hielo vs fuego, Camus bajaba la temperatura y Noriko la subía, por suerte Dakarai siempre aparecía al momento de la discusión y lograba calmar a Noriko lo suficiente para que dejara al Acuariano en paz. Había apuestas internas – iniciadas por cierto escorpión – que ese par o terminaba matándose o amándose y hay que decir que las apuestas estaban bastante niveladas. Los veteranos del Santuario solo suspiraron y Shion se dispuso a contar sabiendo que si no le decía la tendría pegada como mosca todo el santo tiempo.

La fiesta seguía su curso, al paso de las horas la fiesta se volvió animada y divertida, todo el mundo pareció olvidar sus problemas o que estaban en medio de una guerra contra Ares. Cuando casi acababa la noche y justamente antes de que partieran la torta que Sakura hizo especialmente para los gemelos, Anastasía, Saori y los chicos de bronce subieron el escenario mientras la música paraba lo cual ocasiono abucheo por parte de todos pero se callaron cuando Anastasia tomo el micrófono mientras detrás de ella Seiya e Ikki tomaban unas guitarras eléctricas, Shun se sentó detrás de la batería, Hyoga se puso detrás del teclado, Saori se paró frente a un micrófono y finalmente Shiryu se quedo detrás del equipo electrónico que media la intensidad de la música. Todo mundo se les quedo mirando curioso preguntándose que estaban haciendo allí. Anastasia carraspeo llamando de ese modo la atención de todos.

- Lamentamos interrumpir la música en el momento más animado pero tenemos que anunciar algo. Primero que nada felicidades a Saga y a Kanon por su cumpleaños, que espero que se la estén pasando bien. Y segundo esta noche para animar aun más la fiesta espero que nuestro ángel nos deleite con alguna de sus canciones.

Todo el mundo volteo a ver a Sakura quien casi se ahoga con el ponche que estaba bebiendo, miro a Anastasia suplicante, si le gustaba cantar pero hasta ahora los únicos que la habían escuchado era u nana – que por cierto estaba invitada también, Dakarai y Noriko. Le daba algo de pena que los demás la escucharan; sintió entonces que alguien la empujaba hacia el escenario al girar la cabeza se sorprendió al ver que era su nana.

- No te preocupes, a todos les gustara. Además me gustaría que cantaras cierta canción.

Sakura miró confundida a Deyanira pero como nunca le había podido negar nada a la mujer que la había cuidado desde que era tan solo una recién nacida no tuvo más remedio que cantar. Un poco temblorosa subió al escenario y Anastasia le paso el micrófono para luego bajar.

- No estarás sola, nosotros cantaremos contigo – Le dijo Saori en voz baja alejando un poco el micrófono de ella – Deyanira nos enseñó esa canción que escribiste, es bastante linda

- Gracias – Le dijo una tensa Sakura

No entendía por que su nana quería que cantaran esa canción pero supuso que sería por algo ya que Deyanira no decía ni hacía las cosas por que si. Claro que lo que Sakura no sabía es que Deyanira sabía que esa canción despertaría memorias latentes en cuatro mentes, el ángel, el demonio, la diosa y el caballero y sería revelados secretos del pasado mediante esa canción. Una música tranquila pero al mismo tiempo rítmica se empezó a escuchar llenando el salón de fiestas, Sakura quien iniciaría la canción cerró los ojos y…

(Recomiendo que tengan la canción a la mano para que la escuchen mientras leen, en el profile estará el link del video de la canción)

(_**Sakura**_)

Recordar aquellos días

Que jamás regresaran

Al abrir ese misterioso

Cofre encontrarás

La dulce voz del ángel resonó en el lugar embelesando a más de uno sobre todo a dos demonios uno de ello en forma humana.

(_**Saori**_)

Una vieja pintura

Reflejo de tu niñez

El amigo de la infancia

Que nunca te olvido

Tal como sucedió con Sakura, la voz de Saori sorprendió y embeleso por partes iguales, jamás pensaron que su diosa cantara tan bien.

(_**Saori&Seiya**_)

Su sonrisa no cambio en el tiempo

Y los sueños

Que anhelaron juntos

Permanecer aquí

Oh lienzo que fue el unión

De nuestros corazones

Permanece

- Nunca pensé que llegaría ver esto – Murmura Aioria a lo que los demás asintieron

- Dime que estas grabando Dan

- Lo estoy Riko-chan – Dijo el pelinegro mientras sostiene una video cámara en las manos

Por que la gente siempre vivirá

Con amor, resentimiento

Alegrías, penas entrelazadas están

La eternidad de la juventud

Es el más preciado anhelo

Pero en ti

Siempre vivirá el recuerdo

(_**Sakura**_)

Nuestra cadena de flores

Entonces hubo un solo de pura música antes de volverse escuchar la canción. A medida que la canción fue pasando y tal como predijeron Deyanira y Anastasia varios recuerdos sellados salieron a la luz, la mayoría de Saori cuando era Sasha y de Seiya cuando era Tenma.

(_**Saori**_)

La canción que se perdió

Es el reflejo del ayer

Deslumbrante el tiempo fue

Que pasamos tú y yo

Cuando se conocieron, sus vivencias en el orfanato de Italia, su amistad con Alone, el cariño que había entre ellos y que había evolucionado en amor, la guerra contra Hades, su despedida, su juramento.

(_**Sakura&Seiya**_)

Recolectando palabras

Y frases dispersadas

Tú presencia si estuvo en este lugar

Partituras se formaron en mi pecho

Y fue así las notas seguirán en la eternidad

Nuestras voces se unirán

Formando la armonía

Del corazón

Kanon se masajeó un poco la sien derecha, le había dado una pequeña jaqueca no por la canción sino por las imágenes que aparecían en su cabeza, había escuchado antes esa canción y con la voz de Sakura. Por alguna razón no podía evitar imaginársela en su verdadera forma. Saga sintió algo de remordimiento sin entender por que hasta que se imagino estando con Sakura y parecía que discutían, pero ¿Era su imaginación o un recuerdo oculto en su memoria?

(_**Sakura&Seiya&Saori**_)

Que destino cruel fue el que nos unió

Para luego separarnos

Designios creados por divinidad

Lágrimas brotan se desbordaran

Como un inmenso río

Llevando junto el ataúd floral

Melodía Eterna

Hubo un segundo solo de música más largo que al anterior. En esta ocasión no fueron solo los gemelos los que tuvieron visiones de Kirsebaer, Dohko y Shion recordaban con una sonrisa los momentos que pasaron con ella, aquellas tardes en las que se sumergían en largas pláticas.

(_**Sakura**_)

Por que la gente siempre vivirá

Con amor, resentimiento

Alegrías, penas entrelazadas están

Afrodita frunció el ceño cuando la imagen de Sakura o mejor dicho Kirsebaer llegó a él en un jardín de rosas que si no mal se equivocaba era de su templo, pero el lugar era diferente incluso al anterior del actual. Aioria parecía sorprendido cuando se imagino a Sakura jugando cartas con él, con alguien muy parecido a DeathMask y Aldebarán – cabe decir que los susodichos tuvieron la misma visión.

(**_Saori&Seiya_**)

La eternidad de la juventud

Es el más preciado anhelo

Pero en ti

Siempre vivirá el recuerdo

Nuestra cadena de flores

Shura, Aioros, Camus y Milo tuvieron también una visión del ángel bailando con ellos, Shacka tuvo una sensación de dejavú de nuevo como cuando medita con Sakura. El único que no estaba afectado por la canción era Mu.

(_**Sakura**_)

Ni los dioses la derribaran

Cadena de flores

Refleja mi Alma

Al terminar la canción todos aplaudieron encantados por la voz de las diosas y por que no decirlo, del caballero también. Varios se acercaron al trío al bajar del escenario felicitándolos por la canción aunque todo el crédito se lo llevó Sakura pues era la dueña original de la canción y la letra, para alivio de la joven rubia Anastasia había dicho que era momento de partir el pastel y dar los regalos, así que de ese modo todos se acercaron a la mesa que habían mantenido oculta por medio de una gran cortina y, cuando Aldebarán la quito todos se quedaron asombrado al ver la hermosa y enorme tarta de frutas con betún de vainilla azul y cientos de frutas finamente cortadas formando los nombres de los cumpleañeros.

- Es una lastima comerlo, se ve tan bien – Dijo Dan aunque se relamió observando el pastel

- Te ha quedado genial Kura-chan – Sonrió Noriko con cámara en mano

- Gracias

- ¿Lo hiciste tu? – Preguntaron asombrados los gemelos, Sakura asintió

- Hice algunos individuales pero esos tuvieron un accidente – Sakura le hecho una fulminante mirada a Belcebú, quien bajo la mirada sin poder sostenérsela, el ángel caído había hecho lo imposible para sabotear la fiesta – Por suerte vi que eso sucedería así que decidí hacer este pastel por si acaso, menos mal que tengo poderes clarividentes.

- Bueno, bueno que les parece si continuamos – Dijo Seiya para tratar de evitar que los gemelos le hicieran algo a Belcebú aunque el no quisiera interrumpir eso

Los gemelos se acercaron al pastel mientras Noriko y Aioria con cámaras de videos y fotografía respectivamente a la mano tomaban documentación de la fiesta como lo habían hecho desde el principio. Soplaron las velas que tenía el primer piso del pastel y como todos pidieron mordida no pudieron negarse pero entonces algo curioso y muy cómico sucedió, los chicos se inclinaron para morder el pastel pero sin querer un muy distraído Minos que se acercaba junto con los demás para ver, terminó enredándose con uno de los listones que se habían caído del techo, tropezó y cayó empujando sin querer a Saga quien a su vez empujo a Kanon y ambos terminaron golpeando el pastel con la cara, de pronto uno de los niveles cayó sobre un distraído Ikki quien hablaba con Seika, enfadado Fénix se quito el pedazo de pastel y miro con furia a todos quien en su mayoría estaban en shock solo pocos se soltaron a reír entre ellos Hyoga quien al verlo, Ikki le lanzó el pedazo de pastel pensando que fue su culpa, por suerte Cisne lo vio y se agacho pero el golpe le dio a Death Mask parado detrás del rubio. Antes de que se dieran cuenta empezó una guerra de pasteles entre todos, pedazos de pastel volaban de un lado a otro golpeando a los caballeros distraídos o que no eran los suficientemente rápidos.

- Jajajaja esto si que es divertido – Rió Asmodeus a salvo debajo de una mesa con la filmadora de Noriko quien en ese momento le estampaba un pastel a Camus en la cara

- ¿No deberíamos de parar esto? – Pregunta Ariane debajo de la mesa acompañando al ángel caído, junto a ellos están Shacka, Mu y Anastasia

- Dejemos que se diviertan un poco – Sonrió Anastasia con un plato en la mano – ¿Pastel?

Los demás negaron y aun debajo de la mesa – con el ángel de Lucifer grabando una Batalla de lo Pasteles muy bizarra – observaron todo entretenidos y en un lugar seguro. Media hora después todo el mundo se había cansado por lo mismo la batalla terminó con todo mundo bañado en betún y riéndose al ver lo ridículo que se veían.

- Wow no recuerdo a verme divertido tanto desde el cumpleaños de Aldebarán hace años – Dijo Milo mientras trataba de quitarse el exceso de betún del cabello

- ¿Fue la vez que nos escapamos a la ferie en Rodorio? – Preguntó Afrodita mientra se limpiaba la cara con un pedazo de mantel para poder ver

- No, eso fue en el cumpleaños de Camus – Exclamó Aioria ayudando a Marín a levantarse ya que había resbalado al suelo – En el de Alde hicimos una excursión a Cubo Sunion y casi nos perdimos

- ¿Casi? – Preguntó Saga con sarcasmo mientras le pasa a su hermano y su cuñada un pañuelo limpio para que se limpien – Si se perdieron por dos días, Aioros, Shura, Kanon y yo nos volvimos locos buscándolos, casi nos da un infarto al no verlos en el Santuario

- Solo a ustedes se les ocurre seguir al Dúo Dinámico en una de sus locas ideas – Exclamó Aioros limpiándose el rostro con la mano

- ¿Dúo Dinámico? – Sakura enarcó una ceja curiosa

- Camus y Milo – Contestaron a coro los gemelos, Aioros, Shura y Shion ante la perplejidad del resto de los invitados

- ¿Hablan en serio? – Preguntó con incredulidad Hyoga – ¿Acaso mi maestro era muy travieso de niño?

- Si tu supieras – Contestaron a coro los mismos de antes mientras Camus procuraba no ver a sus pupilos avergonzado.

- No se ustedes pero yo me voy a mi cuarto – Dakarai hizo una mueca de asco mientras se quitaba el betún de la ropa y cabello – Me voy a dar un baño ante de que me de urticaria

- Hum cierto, odias todo lo dulce – Recordó Sakura riendo – Pero tienes razón será mejor que nos demos un baño, lastima que nadie provoco el pastel

- Eso no es del todo cierto

Todos miraron al origen de la voz solo para ver salir de debajo de la mesa a Anastasia, Ariane, Mu, Shacka y Asmodeus totalmente limpios. La princesa del inframundo venía comiéndose un plato de pastel, el mismo que todos tenían en la ropa y cabellos.

- Te quedo delicioso – Sonrió la pelinegra

- Gracias, ustedes si que fueron más listos.

- Lo sabemos – dijeron a coro todos los que estaban limpios

- Si quieren una copia del video me avisan – Dijo Asmodeus enseñándoles la cámara – Fue bastante divertido.

Por unánime todos decidieron mejor marcharse a quitarse el betún antes de que se les subieran las hormigas, los Generales Marinos y los dioses se quedarían esa noche en el Santuario y mañana partirían al Santuario Marino. Antes de que los gemelos se terminaran de marchar Sakura llamó al menor de estos haciendo que Kanon girara para verla y saber que deseaba, los demás habitantes se detuvieron curiosos – por no decir chismosos – para saber que pasaría, Noriko que había estado hablando en voz baja con Sakura desde que salieron del salón de la fiesta rápidamente le arrebato la cámara a Asmodeus que por suerte aun estaba encendida y enfocó al menor de los gemelos.

Ante la incrédula mirada de todos y la furiosa de Belcebú, Sakura se acercó a Kanon y tomándolo totalmente desprevenido ella tomo su rostro con sus manos y lo beso en los labios, Kanon se quedo petrificado por un momento antes de responder al beso de la rubia, fue un beso corto pero lleno de muchos sentimientos, agradecimiento, cariño, esperanza, alegría pero sobre todo Amor, un amor que fuese sellado en lo profundo de su mente y corazón por muchos años y que, gracias a ese beso fue liberado. Durante ese tiempo ambos sintieron una gran y fuerte atracción que comenzó con amistad pero que en poco tiempo fue evolucionando; puede que tengan escasos tres meses de conocerse pero hey, el amor llega cuando menos lo esperas y de quien menos te imaginas. El verdadero amor, aquel que logra unir a las almas gemelas es tan fuerte y no importa si lleva poco tiempo de a ver nacido, si lo cuidas con el paso del tiempo va creciendo y eso, es lo que ambos hicieron y harán.

- Feliz cumpleaños mi demonio – Murmuró ella con cariño mientras los ojos de Kanon resplandecieron por un momento, una mirada de otra vida se reflejó antes de volver a la presente.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Notas de Autor: Omake**_

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MIS QUERIDOS SAGA Y KANON!**

Sin duda un día especial por que el día de hoy 30 de Mayo de 1958 nacieron dos sexys chicos que para tener 52 años se ven bastante bien ¿No lo creen? Bueno si uno cuenta del 58 al 2010 salen 52 años de vida para este par si realmente existieran claro.

Bueno niños y niña les dejo aquí el omake especial dentro de Amores Terrenales I que hice para el cumple de nuestros queridos gemelo, espero les guste tanto o más que el anterior que hice donde tambien sale Sakura mas sin embargo esa Sakura tenia otra vida, otros poderes y otro papel en la vida de los chicos. La canción que puse en este omake es el ending de Lost Canvas, **Hana no Kusari** pero en su versión en español **"Cadena de Flores"**.

Sin más que decir nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo de Amores, ha por cierto algunos personajes nuevos que salieron en este omake tendrán una importante aportación en las siguientes secuelas del fic así que no se les olvide dichos personajes, y en la segunda parte, en Amores Terrenales II: Corazon Encadenado se explicara de donde y como salió Isilión (Izzy) Ishikawa el hijo de Shura y Selene.


End file.
